


Склоняя голову, делая шаг

by Sorano



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorano/pseuds/Sorano
Summary: «I remember the truth that warm New Year's morning with you»





	Склоняя голову, делая шаг

В ту бесснежную новогоднюю ночь вместо привычных праздничных гуляний и пестрых огней, вместо звучащих на их фоне веселого смеха и добрых пожеланий, на улицах деревни правил бал ветер. Под его веселый посвист воздух словно звенел, пронизанный морозным холодом, и льдистый иней сиял в лунных лучах на ярких гирляндах-лентах, и кое-где из окон неспящих домов на землю тихонько лился мягкий ровный свет.

В ту ночь Фугаку возвращался домой с праздничного гульбища своих соклановцев-шиноби, служащих под его началом. Вечер, по-учиховски педантично перешедший в ночь, удался на славу, создалось впечатление, что в кругу своих, пред маячащим впереди новым днем нового года, люди сбросили гнет забот прошлого и позволили себе расслабиться. И многие из них в ту ночь почувствовали, что с этим годом настанут и разительные перемены в их привычном укладе жизни.  
Учиха обдумывал слова, что были произнесены вслух на празднестве, и откровенно жалел, что не остался дома, в тепле и уюте вместе с женой и детьми. Потому что горечь от прозвучавших слов и осмысленных надежд соклановцев не затихнет теперь никогда.

Ветер приутих на мгновение, а потом с новой силой взялся за человека, что посмел шагнуть на освоенную им территорию. Плеснул в лицо россыпью льдистых снежинок, тотчас обратившихся в крошечные капли воды. Огненная чакра порой оказывалась полезной даже в таких смешных мелочах. Но вот налетел ещё один порыв ветра, и мужчина зябко поежился. Ох, ну и сухая же холодная зима выдалась в этом году.

Фугаку повел плечами, натянул шарф повыше и прибавил шаг. Домой, скорей домой. К любимым жене и детям.  
И пусть Микото сразу почувствует горечь пока скрытой от неё правды, он всё равно скажет ей «С новым годом». Скажет «Всё будет хорошо».  
Скажет, хоть они оба и не поверят этим словам, где-то в глубине душе уже зная, что этот наступивший часами ранее год станет для них переломным. И когда она понимающе улыбнется, он склонит голову, пряча глаза за челкой, и шагнет к ней, чтобы обнять; и храня чувство, что прозвучавшим словам ещё возможно помочь исполниться, они счастливо доживут отмеренное им судьбой время.

Фугаку пересек озеро, прошел во врата и кивнул шиноби-стражам, которые, несмотря на мороз, резались в сёги в укрытии стен. Пройти по улицам, потом свернуть на перекрестке за угол крайнего магазинчика и снова по прямой. Вот и его дом уже виден.  
Учиха сбавил шаг, не обращая внимания на опять накинувшийся на него ветер, и чуть погодя остановился напротив своего дома.  
Свет в окнах не горел, сад был застлан тенями, и только у ворот сияла разноцветными огоньками пара кадомацу. Фугаку вздохнул, проводил взглядом облачко пара, сорвавшееся с губ, и отчетливо осознал, что ветер внезапно унялся.

Учиха невесело ухмыльнулся, почувствовал, как мороз покалывает кожу, поправил шарф и попятился к стене, не сводя глаз с дома. Облокотился о стену и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел вверх.  
На чистейшем, ещё темном, но уже окрашенном рассветной дымкой небе драгоценной россыпью мерцали звезды. Причудливые мазки созвездий и маленькие одинокие точки – в ту ночь они светились особенно ярко.

Фугаку снова вздохнул и съехал вниз по стене, всё ещё глядя в небо. Если можно было бы выбрать другой путь, не поддавшись тогда обиде и гневу... Ах, если бы. Но обязательства перед кланом – их не отменить и от них не отречься. Равно как и от обязательств перед своей семьей.  
Сколько он так просидел на промерзшей земле, облокотившись о стену, Учиха не знал. Только когда звезды потускнели, а первые лучи солнца окрасили крыши дальних домов, Фугаку очнулся от задумчивого транса, в котором пребывал. Снова поднялся ветер, снова бросил горсть льдинок в лицо. Учиха поморщился и поднялся на ноги, почувствовал, что замерз до костей, и попенял себе, что ведь уже не мальчишка – вот так вот сидеть на голой земле в такой холод.

Фугаку выпрямился, стряхнул осевший на волосах иней и посмотрел на свой дом. Лучи солнца уже вовсю подбирались к саду, окрашивая изгородь и стены в нежные розоватые тона. Вокруг стояла необычайная тишина, и оттого шорох раздвигаемых сёдзи прозвучал неестественно громко.

* * *

Фугаку оборачивается и ловит момент, когда в дверях появляется Микото. Его жена стоит, опершись о косяк плечом, кутается в теплую шаль и перебирает тонкими пальцами складки мягкой ткани. Она улыбается ему, тепло и чуточку сонно. А он смотрит, вдруг замирая на мгновение, и не может заставить себя отвести взгляд. А ведь сколько лет они уже вместе, и всё равно – никак не отвести, совсем как в первый раз.

— Фу-га-ку.  
Он смотрит на то, как двигаются её губы, складывая в выразительные слоги его имя. У Микото всегда получалось сделать из его имени что-то воистину волшебное.  
Фугаку отмирает и смотрит в глаза своей жене, в которых так и пляшут чарующие смешинки.

— Фу-га-ку. Пойдем в дом.  
Фугаку наблюдает за Микото, отмечая плотнее запахнутую на груди шаль и порозовевшие щеки, чуть улыбается краем губ и делает шаг к дому.  
Микото тянется к нему, и он подходит ближе, берет за руку, обнимает за плечи, склоняясь к жене, касаясь щекой её волос.  
— Ну вот, опять ты снеговиком заделаться вздумал.  
В её голосе пляшут те же смешинки, что и в глазах.  
— В эту бесснежную зиму мне это не грозит.  
Микото улыбается на уверенный тон и тянет мужа за прядь челки.  
— Тогда коли не снеговиком, так Сегацу-саном.  
Фугаку фыркает ей в ухо и чуть отстраняется, чтобы грозно посмотреть в глаза жены.  
— И дедом мне стать пока ещё не грозит.  
— ...  
— Не грозит ведь?!  
Микото тихо смеется, выныривает из кольца его рук и качает головой.  
— Как знать, как знать.  
— Да что ты говоришь, женщина...  
— Что ты с утра пораньше так взвился? Детей небось перебудил уже.  
Фугаку саркастично хмыкает, пожимает плечами и прикрывает за собой двери.  
— Вряд ли. Я уверен, Саске будет спать до полудня.  
— А Итачи?  
— А Итачи проснулся, как только ты вышла ко мне навстречу.  
Микото смеется громче, забавно жмурится, но кивает, признавая его правоту.  
— Всё-то ты знаешь, дорогой. Пойдем, хватит стоять на пороге, я приготовлю тебе чай с пудингом.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю сладкое.  
— Тогда как насчет данго?  
— Микото, это нечестно...

Фугаку ворчит, наигранно хмурясь, стягивает шарф, сбрасывает обувь и поднимается в дом.  
Пройдя до кухни, он останавливается в дверях. И просто стоит и смотрит, как жена легко движется по комнате – заваривает чай, открывает да закрывает дверцы шкафчиков, звенит посудой. Фугаку чувствует, что этот год будет трудно пережить, и знает, что она тоже это чувствует. Но они обязательно попытаются. А пока...

— Микото.  
Она оборачивается и смотрит на него с чарующими смешинками во взгляде.  
— С новым годом.  
Микото улыбается понимающе и тепло.  
— И тебя, Фугаку. И тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Сегацу-сан — в переводе с японского «Господин Новый год», японский Дедушка Мороз, одетый в зеленое или небесно-голубое кимоно.


End file.
